pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Charge Rifle
(190 on sale) |Level required = Level 31 |type = Sniper |attribute = (hidden) |grade = |image = Charge Rifle.png|Appearance Charge rifle icon.png|Kill icon |released = 10.6.0 |theme = Futuristic |number = 181 }} The Charge Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 10.6.1 update. Appearance It is a green sniper rifle surrounded by red particles, containing red energy, and a clip similar to the Mystical Ore Emitter Up2's clip, but upside down and at the bottom of the gun. It also has a 10x scope similar to the Electro Blast Rifle, Impulse Sniper Rifle, "Sunrise", and some other weapons. The Charge Rifle is one of the most powerful snipers in the game, being able to score a kill by landing a headshot. Strategy It has high Efficiency, medium rate of fire, high capacity, and average mobility for levels between 12 and 29. Tips *Snipe down people from long range. *Hold the fire button to charge the bullet power to maximize damage. It requires at least 14 charged bullets in order to receive a one-shot kill in the head. **Partially charge your shot to finish off if he/she survive the first fully charged shot. * Make sure to aim very well because, at times when looking around, you won't get a kill, because you were forced to release the shot when no longer holding the fire rate button. * Aim for the head and/or weakened players to maximize the damage and/or quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. * Don't stop strafing while attempting to get a kill. * Be sure to charge the rifle to maximum power before you scope, to lower the chance of yourself getting shot by a Prototype. * It have slow reload, it's recommended to equip max level Sniper Cape with Cowboy Hat to offset its weakness. * Equip this with max Sniper Efficiency booster setup and Elemental Module will guarantee 1 headshot kill against max Champion armored opponent. * If you get killed when fully charged up your shot, it may possibly deal a fatal blow to an enemy if caught the beam. ** This mechanism is similar to Jet Tenderizer and other Charge Shot weapons Counters * Counter-snipe him/her with a 1 or 2 shot kill the sniper. * Pick off its users while they are charging the weapon. * Take advantage of laser beam to hunt and kill. *Area Damage weapons easily messes up their aim and deals high damage (depending what weapon you are using). Thanks to the charge shot this should either allow you to kill them or force them to switch weapons. *Keep jumping and strafing to avoid getting hit on the head. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Fort Siege Equipment Setups * For less intense close range duels, equip yourself a highly efficient weapon. * Also, in case if you are experiencing difficulties aiming and charging with this weapon at the same time, equip a Primary weapon that can be used in long range. * If possible, carry a scoped automatic weapon to finish off weakened opponents in long range. Changelog 10.6.1 Initial release 11.0.0 The cost is reduced to 190 coins on sale ??.?.? The charging time is greatly decreased Trivia * This and many other 10.6.1 weapons introduce unique properties. * It does wall break, but for some reason, the Armory doesn't display the property. * A charging sniper rifle is a popular staple in FPS games like Team Fortress 2 or Overwatch. Except in those two games, you automatically charge when aiming. * Each full charge shot takes about 25 bullets. ** This itself got changed to 14 bullets to charge up a shot fully. * If you are at least level 22 before the 10.6.0 update, you can skip the first version and get straight to the upgrade. * As of the 11.0.0 update, this weapon has a reduced cost of 190 on sale. ** In the current version, the rifle now cost over 1000 to obtain. * This takes around 2.5-3 seconds to fully charge. ** This is no longer the case as the charging time greatly decreased. * Charge Rifle has the biggest capacity of all sniper rifles. ** When taking account of fully charged shot, it has 7-8 shots before reload. ** As of update ???.???.??, this weapon only needs 2 ammunition to kill a player. It does not need to be fully charged to kill. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Charge Shot Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Legendary